


Family and Friends (How they got Jared and Misha together)

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has had a crush on Professor Collins for a long time.  Opportunity and circumstances push them together and then pull them apart.  Will Jared fight for this relationship?  Will he fight for love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family and Friends (How they got Jared and Misha together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerist/gifts).



Jared did not putter. It didn't matter what Chad said. He was methodical, yeah that was it. Putting away the tools some of the students had left out, he ran his hand over the leaves of the closest plant. Lemongrass, the fragrance would have told him even if he didn't know every plant in this place by heart.

Student teachers rarely got as much leeway as he had and he appreciated it. Touching the plants like old friends as he passed them, he made his way to the end of the greenhouse. Checking the drip lines and humidity, he looked back over his little fiefdom before he closed and locked the door.

"Jared," someone said behind him. Jared turned and then he grinned. "Misha, how are you?"

Misha Collins was a professor in the math department. Jared knew from gossip that he was fairly reclusive and he'd been surprised when the quiet man had approached him last year. Apparently Jeff Morgan, the chair of Jared's department had been singing his praises. Misha had asked him if he could grow some herbs that Jared had never heard of. Jared had taken it as a challenge and found himself growing a whole host of new plants including a Kaffir Lime tree.

Misha looked at the door to the greenhouse and back to Jared blushing a little. "Umm, I'm sorry I tried to get here before you locked up."

Jared knew that Misha was older than him. He'd gotten his Doctorate of Applied Mathematics and been teaching long before Jared had even picked Texas A&M to go to. But, while he was genius smart, he apparently had a few social issues. He could stand in front of a class and teach but putting him in a suit and making him mingle at a fundraiser was a recipe for disaster. After spilling his drink all over the president of the college's wife, he'd tried to clean it up, getting his cufflink caught in the top of her dress, he'd ripped it. It was legend.

"That's okay, I haven't set the alarm yet. You want something?"

"Was going to fix curry tomorrow," Misha was still blushing, he rubbed at the back of his neck. "I just need a few ingredients."

"Hey, no problem," Jared said as he unlocked the door again. "The red or the green?" he asked.

Misha almost looked offended. "It's not red it's Massaman," Misha corrected him.

Jared shrugged. "Looked red to me."

"No, not red," Misha said with a little smile.

"The green?" Jared asked with a whine in his voice. Misha nodded.

"You can come over if you want," Misha said as he picked through Jared's plants, plucking some leaves off of the Kaffir tree.

"Really?" Misha had brought some of his curry for lunch and had shared a little with Jared after Jared nearly begged him, it smelled so good.

"Really," Misha answered. "Thank you," he told Jared as he pushed his gleanings into a cloth bag that he'd pulled out of his backpack.

"Dude, I would love to," Jared finally said. "Can I get your number? And your address?" he asked.

"Um, sure?" Misha said making it into a question.

Jared grinned and pulled his planner out of his backpack. Misha quickly wrote down his number and address. Jared was nearly dancing, no one, no one had gone to Misha's house, ever. He stopped bouncing up and down on his toes as Misha passed his planner back to him. "Thanks," Jared said.

"It's just. . ." Misha started to say and then he stopped before trying again "I mean you seemed to like it. The curry I mean." Misha shut up and looked at the floor.

Jared held himself still, this seemed very important to Misha. "I love the curry and the company. Thanks for inviting me. Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Misha said as he pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

Watching him leave, Jared realized he still needed to lock up again and turn on the alarm. Jared finished up and headed out, not analyzing why he felt so high.

"Home," Jared said as he pushed open the door on the apartment he shared with Chad. He had walked in on some pretty kinky shit and he really didn't want to see Chad's ass again.

"Finally, you get the beer?" Chad walked into the kitchen dressed in sloppy boxers and a wife beater that he lifted as he scratched his stomach.

"Dude, how many times have I told you. . .don't scar me."

Chad rubbed his belly and gave Jared a look with his eyes half open. "You know you want it."

"Fuck off, asshole. I'm not your type anyway. You break up with Sophia again?" Jared asked as he set the six pack on the table.

Laughing, Chad reached for the beer. He opened one and drained it before answering Jared.

"She's just pissed. She'll be back."

Jared shook his head at his oldest friend and headed for his room. "Got a date with Misha," Jared said from his doorway.

"Misha? Untouchable Misha? Hell if I'd go gay for anyone it'd be him."

Jared felt jealousy rise up in his throat. He knew Chad was a straight as they came and that even if he wasn't he wouldn't poach on Jared. . .at least he hoped so.

"So how did you land the most eligible gay guy on campus?"

"He asked me," Jared said quietly. "And I don't even know that it's a date date."

"Whoa! He asked you? That is some power you have Padalecki. I just hope you never use it for evil. . .or you know, getting girls I like." Chad popped open another beer and pulled out a joint.

Jared held his hand out and Chad dropped the joint into it. Holding it under his nose he took a big sniff. Some quality ganja he thought before lighting it up. He didn't indulge nearly as much as Chad but he did enjoy a good smoke now and then. He inhaled, holding the smoke in for a long while before exhaling and passing the joint to Chad.

After a few tokes Chad started to almost giggle.

"What?" Jared asked it seemed very slowly.

"Date date," Chad said and started laughing again.

Jared found this enormously funny though he couldn't have said why. He started laughing too. Before long both of them were laughing so hard they nearly fell out of their chairs. Chad sobered a bit when he dropped the joint giving Jared a chance to catch his breath.

Standing up, Jared headed towards his bedroom leaving Chad still laughing quietly at the table. Misha, Jared thought as he fell onto his bed that just creaked a little in complaint. Jared had wanted Misha from the first moment he saw him.

Misha had walked to the front of the classroom and Jared had nearly started drooling. Being gay in college was so much better than being gay in high school, Jared decided. Misha had written the name of the class on the white board at the front of the room, _Approximation Theory_. Jared would need it later when he had to write his thesis.

He'd started here at A&M with a BS in Biology but the reason Jared had picked A&M was for the Botany PHD. His parents didn't understand his fascination with plants but they were willing to support Jared however they could. He tried not to think of how much all of this was costing them as he sat and ogled his teacher.

It had taken Jared a couple of years before he'd realized that Misha was very shy away from the classroom. He had avoided his students like the plague outside of teaching and office hours. It was only when he'd started student teaching that he got to know the man at least a little bit. It made Jared just fall for him. He was quiet, kind and very funny but what Jared found the sexiest was how unbelievable smart he was.

He knew things, could see groups of numbers and come up with a correlation that Jared just couldn't. Jared hadn't taken any of Misha's classes in over a year, he was starting to focus more on his thesis and less on general studies. Jeff Morgan, his department head, had taken him aside, long ago and had a talk that made it clear that as long as Jared and Misha were not and not going to be in a Student/Teacher relationship then he was free to do as he liked but to please not embarrass Misha or the college. Jared had blushed, knowing he'd been that obvious and had nodded.

Now for the first time, it seemed like things with Misha might be looking up. At least he hoped so. Snuggling down in bed, he hoped he'd not make a fool of himself tomorrow.

Jared sat with Jensen Ackles at lunch, Jensen wouldn't sit with him if Chad was around. Not too many people liked Chad, which sort of made Jared hang onto him a little more. "You and Collins got a date? Way to go Jared," Jensen said as Jared sat down.

"You talked to Chad?" Jared sounded amazed.

"No," Jensen sounded disgusted. "I talked with Sandy, who'd talked with Sophia, who'd heard it from Chad."

"Fucking asshole," Jared said quietly. "Does everyone know?"

Jensen held up his hand and started checking things off with his fingers. "One; small group of people who talk to each other every day. Two; dude, you told Chad who's like the gossip slut of the campus. Three; Misha told me."

"Wait, what?" Jared asked.

"Misha told me."

"He told you we had a date?" Jared asked suddenly very focused on Jensen.

Jensen had just taken a bite of his sandwich. He waved both arms around a bit trying to explain without words. Jared just waited as patiently as he could while Jensen finished chewing his food. Finally, Jensen took a drink of water. "He said you were coming over for dinner and he wanted to know what kind of wine you liked."

Jared and Jensen had dated briefly when Jared had started here but after a series of misadventures they had both decided that they make much better friends than boyfriends. "That's. . .that's. . ."

"Very cool," Jensen finished for him.

Blushing Jared looked down at the table, his leg bouncing so hard it hit the table a few times. "Dude, everyone knows you've been crushing on him."

"Everyone?" Jared choked out.

"Well, almost. I don't think Misha knows. For a smart guy he can be kind of thick some times."

Jared almost collapsed in relief, sagging back against the bench seat. Jensen laughed and Jared gave him a small smile. "Morgan told me to keep it quiet," Jared said after a while.

"As far as I know it's just professor gossip. Nothing that would get back to the alumni or anything. You want me to do something about it?"

"Like what? Nah it should be okay," Jared told him and then finished up his sandwich. "What did you tell Misha?" he asked as he stood.

"The truth," Jensen said looking up at him. Jared groaned. "You like white and that you're a lightweight when it comes to alcohol."

"Did you have to?" Jared asked.

"I don't think you want a repeat of what happened on our first date," Jensen was quiet and Jared had to almost lean over him to hear.

"No, I don't. Thanks, I guess."

Jensen smiled up at him and gave him a wink. "Misha is a lucky guy."

"Well Danneel's a lucky girl."

"I keep telling her that," Jensen said. "She says the invitation is open."

Jared looked around kind of surprised that Jensen would bring this up here. "I still don't get it. But yeah I remember." He never quite understood why the both of them had invited him into their home and their bed more than once but he trusted Danneel to know what was okay for their relationship.

Sitting at his desk, Jared was surprised by a knock at the door. His students had left for the day and he'd just been finishing up some paperwork. Looking up, he saw Misha and smiled. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Misha replied. "Were you still coming?" Something in the way he asked told Jared that Misha was a nervous as he was about this.

"Yes. I was just finishing up." He gathered the rest of the papers into a pile and put them into his satchel (it wasn't a man purse, fuck Chad anyway). "Do you need anything else from _me,_ " he thought wistfully, "the greenhouse?" Jared asked.

Misha shook his head and then walked beside Jared on the way to the parking lot. Jared noticed, not for the first time that he was taller than Misha. "Why do you do that?" Misha asked.

"What?"

"Slouch," he said. "I know I'm not as tall as you but you don't need to. . ." he waved his hands around, "compensate."

"Sorry," Jared replied. "I do it so I don't seem to be looming over my students, it's gotten to be a habit."

Misha nodded and Jared felt a pressure release it's hold on his chest. He really didn't want to fuck this up before it got started. He had forgotten just how awkward a first date could be. Making it to his car and relative safety he smiled at Jensen who gave him the thumbs up behind Misha's back. Jared followed Misha to his house.

The house was amazing. Misha had a long driveway off of Hickory Ridge Circle that was chock full of native plants. The house itself was a sprawling thing, with only one floor. Tall older trees shaded the house.

"I love it," Jared said as he stepped out of his car. "Did you build it?"

Misha turned an looked at his home. "I designed it."

"Did you orient it this way on purpose?" The house sat at an angle to the road, not facing it like all of the other houses in the area.

"This way the windows catch the most sun, all year round."

Jared could appreciate anyone who liked the sun that much. He followed Misha into his house, looking around inquisitively.

Misha's house was just as eclectic as the man was. Jared felt like a student entering his teacher's home and he really didn't want to feel that way. "Can I help you with anything?" Jared asked as he followed Misha into his kitchen. This was a cooks kitchen. Jared could appreciate the sink on the island that made washing up easier. The stove top on the island too was professional.

"I've got it nearly ready, I was just waiting for you to show up before I put it all together. You could turn on the rice cooker, beside you." Sure enough there was a rice cooker on the counter beside Jared. He pushed a button that said 'cook' on it as Misha heated up a wok. "Could you cut up the lime leaves into small strips?" Misha asked.

Jared nodded and on a chopping block he rolled the leaves into a tight bundle and then chopped it. Handing the strips of leaves to Misha he enjoyed the fresh scent that came from the leaves. "Thank you for coming Jared," Misha said his name and a warm bolt of energy ran down his spine.

It was then that everything started going wrong. Jared sliced into his finger. "Oops," he said and Misha looked over. The blood was running down his hand as he held it over his other hand to contain the bleeding until he got to the sink. Jared turned the water on, it was very loud in the metal sink and then running his finger under cold water he looked up.

Misha was gone. The food in the wok was beginning to burn. Pulling it off of the burner, Jared grabbed a towel. After applying pressure to his finger, he went looking for Misha.

Passed out cold on the floor. Jared rushed over and fell to his knees beside Misha. "Are you alright?"

Misha opened his eyes and Jared could see him taking stock. "There was blood," he said.

Jared nodded over him. "I've got it wrapped in a towel. Do you need help up?"

"Dinner?"

"Burnt," Jared told him. "Sorry, I hadn't seen you go down and. . ."

"It's okay," Misha interrupted him. "Just help me up."

Jared held out his uninjured hand, helping Misha into a sitting position. He wobbled. Jared had never actually seen a person wobble before but that was definitely what he was doing. He put a hand up to his head. "I think. . .I don't feel so well."

"Do you want to go. . .?"

"Just help me into the living room." Misha gripped his hand and pulled. Jared helped him to his feet. Holding his arm around Misha's back, they moved into the living room. Misha settled on the couch and then seemed to gather himself. "You can leave," he said.

Jared pulled up short. What? "What?" he asked, very confused.

"Dinner is ruined and that was obviously why you came, you can leave."

Standing up, Jared looked down at Misha who was studying his hands, most carefully. "You want me to go?"

"Yes, go. Get the fuck out. Leave!" Misha was yelling at him by the end.

"I'm gone," Jared said and he dropped the towel on a small table by the door. Misha was looking very white as he gazed at the towel before he looked up at Jared, anger on his face.

Jared saw the anger, and he left. He dialed up Jensen as he drove away, uncertain what had just happened, thinking maybe his friend could help him out.

"Jared," Jensen's voice was warm. "How are things going?"

"They're not," Jared managed to get out.

"What? Why not?"

Jared paused for a while before answering him, "Misha just kicked me out."

"What? Where are you?"

"Going home," Jared said quietly.

"No, you're not. You're coming over here. Now, Jared," Jensen waited to hear Jared answer him. "I'm getting Danneel," he threatened.

"Wait," Jared finally spoke. "I'll come over."

"See you in a few," Jensen said and hung up. Jared was numb. He'd started out this evening with such high hopes. Thinking maybe, just maybe he might get laid by the end of the night, but pretty sure that he and Misha were onto something good, perhaps great. Now, his night was ruined and possibly his friendship with Misha and he didn't even know what he'd done.

Jensen opened the door and Jared just stood there on his porch. Danneel pushed past Jensen and dragged Jared inside. "Tell me everything," she said as she sat next to him on the couch, holding his hand. Jared swallowed, uncertain if tears were going to start flowing if he started talking. Danneel just squeezed his hand and waited. Eventually Jared started talking, and talking, he must have told the story twice all out of order when Danneel finally stopped him.

"You cut yourself and he passed out?" she asked. Jared nodded. Danneel and Jensen shared a look that had Jensen getting everyone drinks and then settling beside Danneel. "Hypotension," Danneel said and Jensen nodded.

"He had low blood pressure?" Jared asked. Danneel hit his leg as if he were being extremely dense.

"His blood pressure drops at the sight of blood," Jensen said. "And then he faints. You know it's thought to be an adaptive biological symptom. The warriors with lower blood pressure and a bleeding wound would likely survive."

"Or the ones who passed out were just considered part of the dead and lived to breed another day," Danneel quipped.

"Well, Misha was very upset," Jared said after a long pause.

"I would think he felt embarrassed that it happened. We all know he doesn't have the best social skills in the world. He probably thinks that you only like him because he cooks for you," Danneel said.

"But that's not true," Jared exclaimed and got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Jensen asked.

"I have to explain," Jared said and then Danneel pulled him back down to the couch.

"No," she said, "you have to plan."

Two weeks later and Jared felt like he was going out of his mind nothing was going as he'd planned. What he had planned was to give Misha some space and then when it seemed like Misha was missing him, go and ask him out. But he hadn't got the chance to give him space because Misha was avoiding him like he had the plague.

Jensen came and dragged him away from work, when he wouldn't leave, just in case. They even called his mother.

"Jared?" her voice sounded so near it was all he could do not to look around for her.

"Yeah, mom?" he spoke into his phone, trying to sound like everything was okay.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes, mom," he corrected himself.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.  
"Don't give me that," she sounded a little angry. "I know when there is something wrong. Tell me."

So he did. The whole story and she just hummed to herself. "Misha Collins of the Chicago Collins'?" she asked.

"Misha yes, the rest... I don't know, maybe?" he said and then added a suspicious, "Why?"

"Never you mind. You should get out, meet more people," she added with a line familiar as the next one. "I worry."

"I know you do, I'm fine. . .or I will be."

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied quietly and then they said their goodbyes and hung up.

The phone call had slipped his mind when a week later Misha was standing at his classroom door when he finished for the day. "Hi," he said.

"Hello," Jared said coolly.

"I wouldn't bother you again but it seems I need your help," Misha said quickly and a bit frantically.

"Okay, okay," Jared tried to sooth his friend. "Come in, we can talk in here," and he stepped back into the classroom, Misha following.

"What's up?" Jared asked.

"I need you to be my boyfriend. Wait, I know how that sounds, let me explain." Misha started without waiting for Jared even to nod. "My mother is coming out here for Christmas and she's bringing a _girl_. She wants me to settle down, give her kids." Misha's tone kept climbing. "I told her that I had a boyfriend and she said she wanted to meet him." He stopped and looked at Jared with total panic in his eyes. "I know you don't like me but. . ."

"Wait," Jared said holding his hand up. "You want me to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend even though you think I don't like you?"

"You are the only one. . ." Misha cut himself off.

"The only one?" Jared prompted when Misha didn't go on.

"I really need help, you said you were my friend. Friends help each other right?"

Jared thought for a moment. Maybe this would be the best way to show Misha he really did like him. "Sure," Jared said and Misha looked at him with surprise. It twisted something in Jared to know that Misha really did think that Jared didn't like him. "But. . .we have to start now, in public, I mean."

"Uh. . .sure?" Misha said hesitantly.

"Good," Jared smiled.

"What do you want?" Misha asked quietly.

"For what?" Jared asked confused.

"For helping me."

"Friends, right?" Jared asked and waited for Misha to nod. "Then nothing except your friendship." _And a whole lot more,_ Jared added in his head. "Do you want to leave together. . .might as well get the ball rolling," Jared said.

"Okay?"

"If you're not sure, we don't have to do this," Jared offered.

"No, no, I'm sure," he said quickly.

Jared opened the door and took Misha's hand and basically led him to the parking lot. They stopped by Misha's car. "How about I pick you up tomorrow," Jared said.

Misha looked confused for a moment. "Oh so people will think you're staying with me?"

Jared nodded and leaned closer to Misha. Misha tried to take a step back but his car was behind him. "One kiss, I am supposed to be your boyfriend."

Misha visibly gulped and then nodded. Jared lowered his mouth until his lips brushed across Misha's lightly. Then he pressed a little more firmly and stopped when Misha started to kiss him back.

Jared smiled a huge smile. "Tomorrow then," he told Misha and stepped back. Turning to go to his car he nearly skipped he was so happy. This was going to be great.

"This is going to be terrible," Danneel told him that evening.

"Why do you say that?" Jensen asked. "It seems pretty perfect to me," he added as he tossed a grape in his mouth. Jared nodded.

"Chad thinks it's a good idea," Jared said.

"Honey, think about what you just said. Ah, never mind, it's your life. Try not to hurt Misha, okay?" Danneel stood up and left Jared and Jensen alone.

"Do you think you're going to get him into bed?" Jensen kind of whispered.

"Oh, God, I hope so."

"Stupid men," Danneel commented from the other room. Jared was happy though, he couldn't see where this could go wrong.

Spending time with Misha made Jared happy. Jared was happy a lot. He noticed that Misha seemed a bit uncomfortable but he never said anything so Jared put it out of his mind. There were kisses in the morning and in the evening but it never went any further. Jared would have been willing but Misha always pulled back.

The closer it got to Christmas the more Misha began panicking. Jared looked forward to the holidays and he let his class get by with more than a little goofing off. Misha cracked down on his class, so hard that Dr. Morgan came down to observe his class.

Misha showed up at Jared's door in tears and Jared dismissed his class and asked Misha in.

"What's wrong?"

"I got reprimanded today," Misha sounded devastated.

Dr. Morgan come down on you?" Jared asked trying to make sure he understand what Misha is saying.

Misha threw his hands up in the air and yelled. "Fucking yes, he came down on me! I've never been in trouble before, what does this mean? This will fuck up my tenure won't it? They'll put me back to teaching first years, won't they?"

"Misha, Misha. Calm down," Jared spoke quietly.

"But Jared," Misha was shaking, "He told me. . .he told me. . .that we can't. . .if we can't . . .then we can't." Misha couldn't get a whole sentence out. Jared touched his hand and led him back to his office, where there was a couch to sit on.

"Dr Morgan told me it wouldn't be a problem as long as it didn't interfere with work," Jared said after deciphering what the problem was.

Misha ran his hand though his hair and he looked even more manic than he had when he'd come thought the door. "But it is. . ."

"Is is us or is it your mother?" Jared asked.

Misha looked at him like he'd just asked an impossible question.

Jared took Misha's hand in his and Misha gripped it tight and then released it. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Jared stared at him trying to form the correct response in his head. "Misha, I like you. You are my friend." _And I want to bend you over and fuck the hell out of you,_ Jared kept the thought behind his teeth. "Do you believe me?"

Misha looked his face over, staring into Jared's eyes as if trying to see the truth. "Yes," he said after a long pause. Now that he'd calmed down some, Jared tried to make sense of why he'd shown up all upset.

"So, Dr. Morgan said that if our relationship interferes with your teaching, then we have to break it off?"

Misha nodded, looking so dejected that Jared leaned in and gave him a kiss. Misha just sat there so Jared sat back. "It's your mother that's got you so turned around. We," he motioned back and forth between them, "are not the problem." Jared looked at him to see if Misha believed him. "I've been disciplined before, and dude nothing can really fuck up your tenure. How long have you been teaching and you've never been reprimanded?" Jared exclaimed.

"Fifteen years," Misha said.

"Wow, that has to be some kind of record."

"So everyone gets reprimanded?" Misha asked.

"Everyone that I know. Really, it's no big deal. You just need to stop worrying, it will be fine," Jared said, giving Misha a slight punch in the shoulder.

Misha took a deep breath in. "You're right, we can do this. Nothing to worry about." He leaned forward and gave Jared an awkward peck. "Can you take me home now?"

"You sure you're good?" Jared asked.

Misha smiled and stood up. "I'm good."

Three days later and they were on their winter break. Misha called Jared on the phone. "Hello?"

"Jared?"

"Yes," Jared answered.

"Um... I might have messed everything up."

"Okay, how?" Jared asked.

"My mom called and I might have said that you were staying here," Misha spoke quickly, like if he didn't get it out at once it wouldn't come out at all.

"Might have?" Jared asked trying to keep his rising enthusiasm buried.

"All right, I did."

"And this messes everything up, because..."

"Because, now she thinks you're living here," Misha sounded very sorry.

"So, I move in," Jared said.

"I only have one guest room, Jared. My mother and her _friend_ will have to share it," Misha said, explaining it to him like he was three.

"Well then we share, it's okay. We're friends right?" Jared knew he was pushing it but he was afraid that Misha would bolt.

"Right," Misha said slowly.

"So when is she coming?" Jared asked.

"That's the reason I panicked, she's here, renting a car at the airport," he said.

"No problem. I'll throw together a few things and be right over. It's okay, really," Jared tried to keep the happiness he felt out of his voice.

"Thank you," Misha sounded relieved.

Jared made it and got his things in place, just before Misha's mother showed up at the door with a young woman in tow. He stood as Misha led the women walked into the living room.

"Mother, Hannah, this is my boyfriend, Jared. Jared, my mother and Hannah."

Jared moved over to the women and took his mother's hand. "You must be lying, she's much too young to be your mother," he told Misha as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"You must call me Rebecca," she told him with a small smile and Jared nodded.

Jared held his hand out to Hannah until he realized she wasn't going to take it. "You must be tired from your trip," he said with a smile. "Can I take your bags?"

"Jared, you don't have to," Misha said as Hannah shoved her bags at Jared. She then turned to Misha with a smile that made him back up a step. "I'll get some refreshments," he offered and while he didn't quite flee, it was a close thing.

"Where do you sleep, Jared?" Hannah asked as he carried the bed to the guest bedroom.

"Hannah!" Misha's mother said sharply. Jared turned to give Rebecca a smile and then he answered Hannah.

"In the same room with Misha, he is my boyfriend."

"Since when is Misha gay?" Hannah asked as Jared put their bags in the room. Jared heard a quiet, "Hannah," again but it wasn't so vehement this time, maybe she wanted to know too.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him," Jared said to both women and went back to the living room. He slid his arm around Misha's shoulder as he sat next to him. There was tea for everyone.

"Don't you have something diet?" Hannah asked and got up to go in the kitchen. Misha made as if to get up but Jared beat him to it.

"You talk with your mom," Jared said giving Rebecca a smile and then followed Hannah into the kitchen.

"Tea is diet," Jared said. "Unless you take it with sugar and milk."

"Oh, I don't drink that swill," Hannah said and it was all Jared could do to not verbally take her down a peg or two.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Jared asked pointing to some diet sodas in the fridge.

"Yes it is," she said and grabbed one. "Thanks," she said offhandedly, like he was Misha's servant or her servant. Jared clenched his hand into a fist for a moment, until he realized he was doing it. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed and followed Hannah back into the living room.

They got both women off to bed before they headed into Misha's room. Jared had already put his clothes that he'd brought in the closet and his brushes and stuff in the bathroom. Misha surprised him by grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom. He heard the shower start, and he meandered around Misha's room, really looking for the first time at the things he had in it.

First was the bed, it was a large four poster that had intricately carved solid wood posts. A hardwood, perhaps from Asia, Jared thought. Then there were the decorations on the walls, masks and art that was understated and yet very beautiful and the more he looked at it, the more he liked it. Misha had a braided rug on the floor on each side of the bed, Jared toed it to test it's construction. Well made, like everything Misha owned.

The shower shut off and Jared clutched his boxers to his body, imagining Misha naked on the other side of the door. The door swung open and Misha walked out and Jared nearly tackled him there. His wet hair, open nightshirt and bare feet had Jared hard so fast he couldn't take a breath. Misha nodded at him and Jared took it as his signal to take his own shower.

This was going to be fine. This was going to be fine. Jared kept on repeating the phrase in his head as he showered hoping that it would make it true. He jacked off quick, which was easy with the thought of Misha naked, with him. Rinsing off, Jared stepped out and quickly dried and dressed in his boxers. He hoped it wouldn't bother Misha, or rather he hoped it would bother him in the right way. Stepping out of the bathroom, towel around his neck he glanced at the bed and was a bit surprised to find it empty.

Misha had made a kind of nest on the floor with pillows and some of the blankets from the bed. "Misha?" Jared asked.

"You're the guest, you get the bed," Misha said quietly, not looking at Jared.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to kick you out of your bed. Surely it's big enough for two," Jared spoke softly too, not wanting anyone to overhear them. "Won't your mom wonder what's going on if she sees a bed on the floor?"

"She won't come in here, this is my room," Misha said with conviction.

"Okay, well what about Hannah, she sure doesn't seem like she would respect our privacy," Jared tried again.

Misha froze and looked a Jared like a deer in the headlights. "She wouldn't would she? She might be outside the door right now," Misha was getting more and more upset, his breathing was becoming rapid.

"It's okay, breathe. Just come up here with me," Jared sat and patted the bed and then grinned at Misha. "Maybe we could give her something to listen to?" Jared bounced slightly and the bed made a satisfyingly loud thump against the wall.

"But my mom," Misha said in a whisper as he put his 'nest' back on the bed.

"No moans or anything," Jared said. "Just a little noise, you are allowed to make noise?"

"Of course," Misha said with a small smile. He shut the light off. "Perhaps just a little," he said walking back to the bed. He sat with a bounce and smiled at the thump.

They bounced quietly for a few minutes and then Jared got into bed and Misha got in after him. "I hope you don't mind, I don't have pajamas," Jared said into the darkness.

"I wouldn't wear pajamas if I had a body like yours, either."

Jared rolled onto his side, facing Misha, who lay flat on his back. "You like my body?" he asked.

Jared swore he could hear Misha roll his eyes. "Of course." There was sarcasm and something that sounded like he'd hurt Misha. "Because, I like yours. I always have."

"Always, Mr. Padalecki?"

Three words and Misha made him feel like a freshman again. "Yes, always, and could you not call me that?"

"It is your name, isn't it?" Misha asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't seem right. I'm not calling you Professor Collins, am I? Misha," Jared said his name and tried to keep the longing out of his voice.

"No." Misha's voice was deep. He gave a little cough and Jared thought that now he'd made him uncomfortable. "Jared, I should be thanking you, instead of making you feel. . ." Misha waved his hands like he couldn't decide what Jared was feeling.

"It's okay," Jared said. "Let's get some sleep."

"Good idea," Misha agreed.

Jared lay in the darkness listening to Misha breathe for a long time, until he fell asleep.

Waking up the next day, Jared couldn't understand why he felt so wonderful. Slowly he opened his eyes and he didn't recognize where he was at first. Then a head rubbed on his shoulder and he remembered, Misha! He turned his head and realized he was wrapped around Misha, who was facing him, he was still asleep. Misha leg was between his and Jared had to say hello to his sudden hard on. He'd been half hard in his sleep, just breathing in Misha's smell but realizing whose leg was very close to his cock had finished the job.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice came from the now open door. Hannah certainly didn't sound sorry. Misha opened his eyes and only Jared's hand on his shoulder kept him from jumping away. Misha caught on quickly and sat up pulling the blankets with him and uncovering Jared's bare back.

"Yes?" Jared had hear Misha use that tone on students before. The tone said, you'd best not be disturbing me for something stupid. Hannah heard it too and stepped back a little.

"I. . .Your mom was wondering when you were coming to breakfast," she said quickly and then shut the door.

Misha and Jared looked at each other, and then Jared shrugged. "Now, I guess?" he said to Misha with a smile and Misha smiled back. Without thinking, Jared leaned in and kissed him and he nearly burst into flame as Misha kissed him back. Every fiber of his being was focused on Misha and when Misha tugged on him he moved press against him. Just then there was a knock on the door and Jared nearly swore.

"Jared, Misha?" It was Misha's mother. "Breakfast in ten."

Misha pulled away and Jared let him go. Now he really had a hard on. "Shower," he murmured as he stumbled from the bed to the bathroom. "Does she really mean ten minutes?" he asked as he turned the shower on and got in.

"Maybe less," Misha said from the other room.

With no time for finesse, Jared started manhandling his cock; he was so hard it couldn't take that long, and it didn't. With a brief scrub he rinsed and got out. Misha was already gone so Jared dressed quickly. Steeling himself against saying anything about Hannah's manners, he headed to breakfast.

That night they all went out for dinner. Jared got a phone call from Jensen, he excused himself to take it, not noticing when Hannah discreetly followed as she was just coming back from the bathroom.

"What?" Jared asked.

"I was just wondering, how it was going?" Jensen said.

"About as well as you would expect. The parental unit seems to be buying the boyfriend thing... the girl is a terror, Misha was right about that," Jared spoke quietly but not quiet enough. If he had turned around just then he would have known the thing was up by the way that Hannah was glaring at him. However, he didn't turn around until he finished his call and by then Hannah was back at their table.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Hannah asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

"A little wh...." Misha started to say at the same time Jared said, "A couple of mon..." They stopped and looked at each other. Jared nodded to Misha and Misha said, "A while."

Hannah just grinned and elbowed Misha's mother in the side. "They don't even know how long they've been going out. I don't think they're going out at all."

"What? No, of course we're going out," Jared said nearly sputtering.

"Oh is that why you were talking to your friends, saying that Misha was a terror and you couldn't wait for this farce to be done with?" Hannah nearly purred out. Rebecca looked at the both of them, Misha looked hurt and betrayed but he wasn't saying it wasn't true.

"That's not what I said," Jared exclaimed and Misha looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

"I think you need to go," Misha said quietly.

Jared sat there, stunned. "But, Misha," he said urgently.

"No, I can't do this. Thanks for your help but it is no longer needed," Misha said firmly as he stood up.

"But. . .but. . ." Jared stammered as he stood too. Then he found himself outside of the restaurant with his keys in his hands, uncertain what the hell had just happened.

He drove home, crawled into bed, and cried himself to sleep. He didn't answer his phone when Chad, Jensen and then Danneel called. He ignored the new messages icon flashing on his phone. Wanting to be left alone, he turned the phone off and got back into bed, the day before Christmas and he was alone.

Hours later he moved as the front door opened and shut. "Jared?" Danneel called out. He couldn't bring himself to care enough to answer. The sound of her footsteps echoed down his hallway. "Jared?" she asked again as she opened the door to his room. She walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Jensen called Misha when you wouldn't answer. . ." she let her sentence dangle over him like a headsman's axe.

"What did Misha say?" Jared finally asked his pillow.

"Misha said that the ruse was over and that you'd gone home." She placed her hand on his back. He moved to put his head in her lap.

"It's over and I don't know what happened," Jared said quietly as he started to cry again. "I think. . .I think. . .I think I love him and he hates me now."

"Oh honey," she said and stroked his hair and very kindly did not say 'I told you so'. "I don't think he hates you. . .he's just confused. You need to tell him the truth, about how you feel, about why you wanted to move in with him, everything."

"But. . ." Jared tried to explain how Misha probably would never talk to him again.

"Do you want him?" She asked and he nodded. "Do you love him?"

He nodded again.

"Then go and fight for him!" she sounded angry and exasperated.  
Jared sat up, wiping the tears from his face. She was right! He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't thank me, just get your ass moving. Go get 'em Tiger."

Jared nodded and went and washed his face off. He changed his clothes and grabbed the gift that he'd got for Misha before any of this happened. He would fight, he thought as he looked at himself in the hall mirror. Rushing back he gave Danneel and hug and kiss and she told him that she would lock up after he left.

Making it to Misha's in record time, Jared knocked and wasn't really surprised when Rebecca answered. He took a look at her face and all of his excuses fell away. "I need to see him," he said.

"He told us that is was his idea," she said, "and I told him that I had gotten a phone call from a Mrs. Padalecki and that she had told me that Misha had told her son that he was going to be alone this Christmas."

Jared didn't know what to say, he hadn't asked his mom to do it.

"Misha is a smart man," she told him, "not always the smartest socially, but very thinky. He thinks too much and I didn't want him to be alone. Then we got here and there you were. "

Jared started to say something but she interrupted him.

"I don't think you understand just how much he'd changed, for you, if I'm not mistaken. It was almost as if I were meeting Misha for the first time," Rebecca had tears in her voice. "Whatever happened last night made him revert back. He hasn't even looked at me today and the other day we were having a conversation. You may not know this but Misha hasn't had any friends, ever. If what Hannah said was true then you can just turn around and leave, I will not let him be hurt again!"

"Rebecca, I'm sorry. I came to talk to Misha to ask him to take me back, to explain..."

Rebecca took a step back and let him inside. Hannah flashed him a triumphant look and Jared had to stop himself from saying anything to her. Rebecca nodded down the hallway towards Misha's bedroom and Jared started the longest walk of his life. He could hear Rebecca getting after Hannah for interfering in their lives as he stood before Misha's door.

He knocked. "Misha?" he said quietly. "Can I come it?"

When Misha didn't say anything, he let himself into the room. "What do you want? Come to make sure your trick worked?" The angry bitter voice sounded nothing like Misha.

"It was no trick," Jared said and Misha snorted and looked away. Jared crossed the room and fell to the floor at Misha's feet. "It was no trick. I never said that about you. I was talking to Jensen about everything and Hannah must have overheard me. She twisted everything I said. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You did," Misha said.

"I know, but I couldn't let this end without at least trying to tell you how I feel."

"You've told me, you can leave now," Misha stood and pointed at the door.

What? Jared thought, this cannot be happening again. "Wait," Jared said.

"You're sorry, great. We've all done things we're sorry for. I'm sorry I trusted you. I'm sorry I thought you were my friend. I'm sorry I thought you weren't using me!" Misha was yelling at the end.

"No!" Jared stood and got in Misha's face. "I LOVE YOU!" Jared yelled at Misha.

"What?" Misha asked sounding very confused.

"I came here to tell you that I love you," Jared said a bit more quietly. "I think I have since my Junior year. You are funny, witty, very smart and you are an excellent cook. I never thought you liked me, not like that anyway. . .

Misha ran a hand through his hair that already looked like a haystack. "I. . ."

"Look I know I pushed this, and apparently my mother got involved but I never wanted. . .I only wanted. . ."

"What?" Misha prompted him.

"You," Jared said looking into Misha's eyes. "You," he stepped closer to Misha, "you infuriating, unreadable, totally hot instructor."

Misha tilted his head up as Jared moved into his space. There was a glint of humor in his eyes as he asked, "Totally hot instructor?"

Jared leaned in and kissed the man who had been driving him crazy. Misha kissed him back. Jared lost himself in the tangle of tongues and lips, the brush of stubble cross his skin. Moaning he pushed Misha back until his legs hit the side of the bed. They landed in a tangle and Jared kissed Misha deeply. He was just sliding his hand under Misha's shirt when someone knocked at the door. Jared groaned and lowered his forehead against Misha's.

"Misha? Jared?" Rebecca said after she knocked again.

Getting up he pulled Misha to his feet. Misha answered the door.

"I'm going to take Hannah to the airport, she wants to go home. If you are okay, I'll see her home."

Misha opened the door further and pulled his Mom into a hug. "It's good," he said.

"I kind of figured that when the yelling stopped and no one came storming out. I'll call you when I get home, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," Misha said and Jared got an amused wink as Rebecca hugged Misha.

Jared smiled at her and let himself be pulled into a hug after she let Misha go. "I'll call your mom," she said and pulled back to look at her.

"You don't have. . ."

"I know I don't, I'll just have a word with her about how we don't need to worry about our boys."  
Jared smiled at her in thanks and got a peck on the cheek. "Take care of him," she said.

"Will do," he said just as the front door slammed.

"That'll be Hannah," Rebecca said as she stepped back. Misha offered to carry her luggage to the car and she turned him down. "I think you and Jared need to talk," she patted her son and turned away, leaving with a smile.

Jared looked at Misha and they smiled at one another. "We'll talk, later. . ."

And they did.


End file.
